The Return of Lord John Grey
by spishilistheword
Summary: Lord John Grey visits Frasier Ridge, to see Jamie and Claire. In an attempt to distance himself from the resentful Jamie, Grey meets with young hunter, hired by Jamie. A romance soon blossoms between the two young boys...
1. The Return

The air was growing heavy. It would rain soon. However, I did not care. Instead of hurrying inside, like the rest of Fraser Ridge, I snuggled closer to Jamie. It had been several days since our return from the Gathering, and neither he nor I had had a dull moment since. While Jamie was off tending to the new tenants of Fraser Ridge, I had been overseeing the everyday household affairs.

> Jemmy was learning new ways to test everyone's patience. Mrs. Bug, the wife of our newly hired overseer, who was a normally good-natured and patient woman, was even beginning to take a disliking to my grandson. Brianna and Rodger were happily settled. I was glad, my daughter and her new husband had already been through the mill and their marriage had barely begun. Due to Brianna's constant occupation with Jemmy, Rodgers with Jamie, and I with Mrs. Bug, I was exhausted, as was Jamie.

Sitting on that small bench by the door, holding each other made me forget the troubles of the preceding days. The rain came down slowly in thin sheets that looked almost like mist. However, the rain soon turned into big, lumbering drops. Jamie and I became soaking wet. Neither he nor I cared. "_Sessenach_," he said, "Yer wet." "So are you," I said. We both laughed. Jamie always had that inborn gift for stating the already obvious. Jamie's red locks were now plastered to his face, he sighed as I wiped one rogue strand from his left eye.

> In the distance, I could see a dark figure sauntering up the path. As soon as I heard the crude French the figure was singing, I knew it to be Fergus. "Never a bit of peace or quiet," Jamie muttered in contempt. "What are you lookin' for," Jamie inquired of Fergus. "_J'allais chercher wee Roger_," he replied. Fergus' intermittent French and Scottish were a constant source of amusement. Jamie chuckled. Fergus had come to fetch my son-in-law. What on earth could they do in this downpour? Fergus and Roger were notorious in finding things to do during the oddest of situations. Fishing? Hunting? Swimming? As my guesses got increasingly unfathomable, I looked up to see that Roger and Fergus had already departed and were now running down the pathway.

"What are they doing," I asked Jamie, "and in this weather?" "Well," he replied, "I dinna ken what they are doing. Then again, _Sessenach,_ ye and I are the ones sittin' in the rain." After Jamie spoke, he and I observed several moments of silence.

> The sound of three voices suddenly broke our silence. Rodger and Fergus had returned, and with a third man in tow. Holy Hell! The third man was a British officer. I could spot their garb from a mile away, even in the fog. However, the man did seem oddly familiar. His mannerism and almost feminine voice were interesting.

It was none other than Lord John Grey. Jamie winced. I got up and practically ran to John. I did not run out of joy, but rather as motivation for Jamie to get up and greet our new guest, as if we had enough room for him. We were already a full house, adding one would be expensive, but above all else, it would overcrowd our home. Grey was silent after he caught sight of Jamie. Would this be a happy reunion? I shook at the thought of Jamie's last encounter with the young Lord. I would just have to wait...


	2. A Hunt of a Different Kind

Josiah Beardley was not much to look at. He was malnourished, bow legged, and undersized for a lad of 14. At the Gathering, when Claire first met his acquaintance, she doubted he'd survive the winter.

> However, since their days back and the arrival of Josiah not soon after, had proven her wrong. Before joining Claire and Jamie at Fraser's Ridge, Josiah had completed several solo hunting expeditions. Josiah, even though he was still bow legged, appeared well built, nourished, and handsome. Now 15, Josiah felt confident. He was a young man. He hoped Jamie would soon set out to find him a wife. He was of marrying age, and he deemed himself ready for the task. There was something to be said for a large, Scottish bum, big enough to bear several children with ease.

Josiah was an excellent hunter who Jamie had hired to raise money for the Ridge. One more body for the house. Claire strongly disliked the influx of people into her home, especially after the arrival of John Grey. Oh well, she thought, she'd just have to put them on the same cot. John was apprehensive, for only Jamie and Claire knew about him, and yet they still put the young Josiah in the same bed. Then, after the first night, John realized it wouldn't be so bad because he had absolutely no attraction to the lad. John had come to this conclusion after laying awake, staring at Josiah's sleeping face, finding every fault.

> Morning came, John had nothing to do, and he'd be damned if he was going to do housework, he did like men, but that was no excuse to their cooking. He spotted Josiah trotting off to the shed behind the house. As he approached, Josiah came out of the shed with two rifles, a slingshot, an abnormally long bone knife, and several lengths of string. John felt the urge to run in the opposite direction, but Josiah stopped him.

"Do you wanna come?" John didn't know what to say. "Sure," John said. He felt stupid. "Do you know how to handle one of these?" Josiah said, handing a rifle to John. "Of course," he replied, "I'm an officer." Josiah chortled. "What are you sniggering at?" John said defiantly. "Well, what I guess I meant was, do you know how to shoot a moving target with one of these things?" John thought, well, Josiah did have a point, even if he hadn't made one. Well, one learns something new everyday. "No," John said, "but I guess you'll just have to teach me." "I'd be glad to," replied Josiah.

> John and Josiah trekked several miles into the forest behind the ridge. The two teenagers stepped over moss-covered trees, felled by the atrocious winter winds, jumped over small creeks, overflowing with melted snow from the mountains. They stopped short of a clearing where several deer were grazing. "Shhh," Josiah motioned John to come closer to his position. John complied. "Aim," Josiah whispered. John took aim, and got ready to fire. "1, 2, 3" BLAM! Both rifles went off with a deafening sound that reverberated throughout the valley. Two deer down.

The two boys were delighted. They applauded eachother. And once at the carcasses, the two bowed low, in court fashion, to the majestic animals they had slain. Then, laughing, they bowed to eachother. Erupting in fits of giggles, the two teenagers embraced. They pulled away. Something wasn't right... there was a feeling that shouldn't have been there. They pulled closer, embracing tighter than before. As soon as Josiah released his grip on John's shoulders, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Josiah sighed with pleasure, his body quivering with new sensation. Their hands soon began exploring eachother's bodies.

> They fell to the ground, rolling. They were now situated down the hill from were they had first kissed, by a small rivulet. Josiah lifted John's linen shirt from his built body. He placed his tongue on John's back, running it along the deep scars criss crossing his naked flesh. John rolled over, pinning Josiah. He ripped his tunic off, exposing his chest to the wind. Josiah's nipples immediately stood at attention. John flicked his tongue over Josiah's nipples, forcing a moan of pleasure from his lips. John undid his mate's pants, pulling them off his muscular frame. He then undid his own. His cock stood at full attention. He massaged it, turning Josiah on his stomach. John lowered his head to Josiah's perfect shaped arse.

The feel of John's tongue licking his asshole caused Josiah to moan and convulse with sheer delight. He yelped as he felt a finger slide its way up his tight hole. Soon, John had Josiah ready. He slipped his erect cock into Josiah's waiting asshole. Working slowly at first, John soon built up his speed. Every thrust sent Josiah's mind spiraling in ecstasy. For what seemed a lifetime, John's hard cock slid in and out of his ass. Then, John convulsed, he pulled out, just in time. As soon as he pulled out, Josiah felt John's cum spray across his back.

> He rolled over, jerking his throbbing member. Soon, shots of white, creamy cum where sent spraying over his chest. He sat back, gasping for air. John moved closed to Josiah, saying, "I love you." No sooner had he uttered those words there came a noise from the spot where earlier they had shot the dear. A voice they recognized as Jamie's called, "Josiah!" It was too late, Jamie appeared over the hill...


End file.
